


Half A Bottle a.k.a Three Shots

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, M/M, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://envydean.tumblr.com/post/129664729585/rosworms-canonsoulmates-constantly-torn">this</a> post :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A Bottle a.k.a Three Shots

“Cas…” Sam whispered into the mobile phone that’s pressed against his ear.

“Sam? Why are you whispering? Are you okay?” Cas stood from where he was sat in the armchair and set his book aside.

“’m fiiiine.” Sam slurred, he flagged down the bartender once more and silently asked for a repeat of his previous drink.

“Uh-huh, you sound it…”

“Can you come ge’ me?” Sam shuffled on the bar stool, and took the new whiskey from the bartender and swirled it around in the thick tumbler in a less than graceful manner.

“Of course I can, Sam. Where are you?” Cas didn’t care that it was nearly midnight, it wasn’t like he’d been going to bed anytime soon anyway.

“I’m a’ Roadhouse. It’s kinda noisy and I jus’ wanna see you.”

Cas smiled, he was getting the picture now, Sam sat on a barstool, probably chatting to the owner, Ellen, whiskey in hand. He’d never been one to hold his drink, even if he thought he could. Cas grabbed his car keys from the pot beside the door and threw on his tan trenchcoat to keep out some of the chill from the late evening air.

-x-

Arriving at The Roadhouse, Castiel quickly spotted Sam, hunched over a glass of half-drunk golden liquid.

“Hello, Sam.” Cas said, he tapped him on the shoulder, and Sam turned around on the stool nearly toppling off. “How much have you drunk?” Cas raised an eyebrow as Sam grinned.

“Half bo’le of ‘skey or somethin’.” Cas just nodded and put his hand out for Sam to take. But Sam just stood up, his gargantuan size towering above Castiel and then leaning down to hug him. Cas took the chance to look over Sam’s shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow at Ellen who just held up three fingers. Cas chuckled to himself.

“Let’s get you home, okay?” Cas looped an arm around Sam’s middle and hoisted him close to him so he’d have something to lean on. Sam’s head lolled against Cas’ own and he moved and kissed his temple.

“Tha’ was nice…” Sam smiled, pulling Cas in even closer. “You’re a goo’ buddy, Cas…” Cas just rolled his eyes.

“What are we gonna do with you, eh?” Cas teased.

“Love me…”

“Uh-huh, that I can do.” They reached the car and Cas managed to bundle Sam into the passenger seat and buckle him in before getting into his side of the car and returning to their flat.


End file.
